Trailer-hitch systems are commonly used in non-commercial and recreational vehicles in order to attach a trailer to the vehicle. Trailer-hitch systems typically have a hitch frame that is secured to a frame of the vehicle, a coupling mount being provided on the hitch frame for interfacing with a corresponding coupler of a trailer. One well known type of connector for a trailer-hitch system is the hitch ball. The hitch ball is advantageously used in that it forms a joint with the coupler allowing at least two rotational degrees of freedom. This allows movements of the trailer with regard to the vehicle. Other types of connectors are usable as well with trailer-hitch systems.
The connector ball (i.e., hitch ball) is typically provided on a removable mount. One of the reasons for the removable feature of the connector is that the connector typically projects rearwardly of the bumper. Therefore, if the connector is not removed from the vehicle, it may damage adjacent vehicles in case of a contact, for instance during parking. However, due to the loads on the mount, any space between the mount and a receiver of the trailer-hitch system may cause rattling or unwanted vibrations. Such vibrations may result in annoying noises, as well as premature damage to the mount.